There is a case that a recipient of delivery goods requiring “delivery goods reception approval” is absent so that a delivery person has to visit again the recipient to receive the reception approval and deliver the delivery goods. On the other hand, when failing to receive the delivery goods because he/she is away from home and the reception approval cannot be given to the deliverer, the recipient has to wait the next delivery, or go to a delivery center, where the recipient gives the reception approval to pick up the delivery goods.
As a first problem to be solved, the deliverer cannot complete delivery because the recipient is not at home and the deliverer cannot obtain recipient's reception approval with respect to the delivery goods. As a second problem to be solved, the recipient fails to receive the delivery goods because the delivery goods is delivered while the recipient is away from home so that he/she cannot give the deliverer the reception approval with respect to the delivery goods.